dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League
The Justice League is a team of Super-Heroes put together by Bruce Wayne and Diana to protect the planet Earth against threats too big for any one person to handle following The Death of Superman, who later returned from the grave to join the team. Members *Bruce Wayne / Batman - Activity: 2017 *Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman - Activity: 2017 *Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman - Activity: 2017 *Barry Allen / The Flash - Activity: 2017 *King Arthur Curry / Aquaman - Activity: 2017 *Victor Stone / Cyborg - Activity: 2017 History Foundation In 2015, after having a nightmare about an apocalyptic future ruled by Superman and a visit from the Flash from the apocalyptic future, Bruce Wayne de-crypted Lex Luthor's Metahuman files to find images of Diana in 1918, and video footage of Barry Allen, Orin and Silas Stone recreating his son Victor Stone's body from a Mother Box. After The Death of Superman at the hands of Doomsday, Bruce said that he failed what Superman stood for in life and that he wouldn't fail him in death. He asked Diana to help him find the other Metahumans seen on LexCorp's files, as he had a hunch that something bigger than any of them could handle alone was coming, after visiting Lex Luthor in prison who told him that the Universe knows Superman is dead and that 'he' is coming. Months later, Bruce goes to Amanda Waller who has files regarding the whereabouts of Barry Allen and Arthur Curry. After Steppenwolf retrieves the Mother Box from Themyscira in 2017, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter Diana of Steppenwolf's return. Diana joins Bruce Wayne in his attempt to unite other metahumans to their cause, with Wayne going after Arthur Curry and Barry Allen, while Diana tries to locate Victor Stone. Wayne fails to persuade Curry, but manages to recruit an enthusiastic Allen onto the team. Although Diana fails to convince Stone to join, he agrees to help them locate the threat if he discovers their location. Stone later joins the team after his father Silas and several other S.T.A.R. Labs employees are kidnapped by Steppenwolf seeking to acquire the Mother Box from mankind. Steppenwolf goes on to attack Atlantis to retrieve the next Mother Box, forcing Curry into action. The team receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon leading them to Steppenwolf's army, based in an abandoned facility under Gotham Harbor. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Curry helps delay the flood so they can escape. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box, which he had hidden, for the group to analyze. Stone reveals that his father used the Mother Box to rebuild Stone's body after an accident almost cost him his life. Wayne decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, not only to help them fight off Steppenwolf's invasion, but also to restore hope to mankind. Diana and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan in case Superman returns as hostile. Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the amniotic fluid of the genesis chamber of the Kryptonian ship alongside the Mother Box, which in turn activates and successfully resurrects Superman. However, Superman's memories have not returned, and he attacks the group after Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Batman enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lane to his family home in Smallville, where he reflects and his memories slowly come back. In the turmoil, the last Mother Box is left unguarded and Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Without Superman to aid them, the five heroes travel to a village in Russia where Steppenwolf aims to unite the Mother Boxes once again to remake Earth. The team fights their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf, although they are unable to distract him enough for Stone to separate the Mother boxes. Superman arrives and assists Allen in evacuating the city, as well as Stone in separating the Mother Boxes. The team defeats Steppenwolf, who, overcome with fear, is attacked by his own Parademons before they all teleport away. After the battle, Bruce and Diana agree to set up a base of operations for the team, with room for more members Relationships Allies * Alfred Pennyworth * Lois Lane * Queen Hippolyta * Commissioner James Gordon * Mera Enemies * Lex Luthor * Steppenwolf * Parademons Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' *''Justice League'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia *George Miller's Justice League: Mortal which was due for release in 2009, would have featured DJ Catrona as Superman, Armie Hammer as Batman, Megan Gale as Wonder Woman, Common as Green Lantern, Adam Brody as The Flash, Hugh Keays Byrne as Martian Manhunter and Santiago Cabrera as Aquaman. *This Lineup of the Justice League is seemingly based on the New 52. See also *Justice League *Untitled Justice League film External Links * * Category:Justice League Category:Organization Category:Teams Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Aquaman Category:Flash Category:Cyborg Category:Super-Heroes Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Secret Keeper characters Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Justice League members